Tsukki! Drabbles
by BlueNova22
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas con Tsukishima Kei como principal protagonista.
1. Chapter 1: Nombre (KuroTsuki)

**NOMBRE (KuroTsuki)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NT: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Este es mi primer drabble que no tiene nada de drabble por que tiene más de 500 palabras :v**

* * *

 **.X.**

Dos chicos, uno rubio y el otro azabache, se encontraban sentados muy formalmente uno frente al otro, sobre el suave colchón de la habitación que compartían, con la respiración contenida y los ojos fijos en los del otro como si estuvieran en un concurso de miradas.

– Vas a hacerlo, sí o no – preguntó Tsukishima, exasperado.

Kuroo se removió incómodo y, casi podía jurar que, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas – E-espera un poco – el rubio frunció el ceño – Solo un segundo ¿De acuerdo?

Cómo única respuesta, Tsukishima rodó los ojos. Habían estado en esa posición durante casi media hora y todo era culpa de Bokuto, iba a reemplazar su dentífrico por pegamento industrial a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, quizá así podría lograr que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Akaashi se lo agradecería.

– Tengo que hacer un ensayo...

– Solo un poco – dijo alzando la mano ¿Cuánto tiempo era solo un poco?

Si tan solo Kuroo no hubiese escuchado cuando Bokuto y Akaashi se llamaban por el nombre de pila, si tan solo Bokuto no hubiera presumido al respecto y hablado toda la confianza y madurez que eso conllevaba, nada de eso estría ocurriendo.

– Está bien, estoy listo – volvió a hablar Kuroo, sobresaltándolo – Voy a hacerlo ahora – Tsukishima tragó grueso cuando Kuroo le miró a con decisión – K...K...Kei...– se inclinó hacia adelante – Kei. – volvió a repetir.

Lo hizo, Kuroo dijo su nombre y con ello su pulso se aceleró de forma alarmante. Tsukishima abrió la boca en un impulso que se vio interrumpido un grito muy poco masculino de parte de su pelinegro novio.

– Lo dije – murmuró Kuroo cubriendo su rostro con las manos – AHHHH! Kei! – exclamó haciéndose un ovillo, aún con las manos cubriendo su rostro, y dando vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama hasta caer al suelo.

Al verlo así, Tsukishima se preguntó dónde había quedado el chico que lo había empotrado contra la pared del baño el último día del campamento de entrenamiento. Nadie creería que el promedio de Kuroo fuera uno de los mejores de la universidad. Aunque, ni siquiera él podía creerlo, ya lo había visto actuar como tonto en numerosas ocasiones.

Permitió que continuará con su ridícula demostración de emoción y vergüenza, con la esperanza de que dejara de lado el asunto y pudiera ser libre. Sin embargo, Kuroo, quien se incorporaba con dificultad y le miraba expectante, no había olvidado que era su turno.

– De-De acuerdo – dijo Tsukishima tratando de fingir serenidad. – Voy a hacerlo...

Quería terminar de una vez por todas con eso, sabía que Kuroo no dejaría de molestarlo si no lo hacía; no podría soportar una semana más viéndolo dramatizar como un mal actor de teatro. Su salud mental y la seguridad de Kuroo estaban en juego.

Tsukishima respiró y miró a Kuroo a los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, sus manos y espalda sudaban, y luchó contra el tinte rojo que estaba seguro comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerlo? Ya lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo ahora su mente no estaba nublada de placer y lujuria, estaba en sus cinco sentidos...y recordar esos eventos pasados no estaba ayudando mucho.

Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta, iba a hacerlo; Kuroo tenía razón, llevan tres años de relación y un año viviendo juntos. Sabía que no iban a lograr llamarse por sus nombres con naturalidad de la noche a la mañana, pero ese iba a ser el comienzo.

– Está bien – susurró tomando su mano – Puedes hacerlo – dijo con rostro sereno y expresión madura y comprensiva ¿Intentaba verse genial ahora? Eso no iba a funcionar con él, quien ya lo había visto corretear como niño de cinco años, con Bokuto, en el parque de diversiones.

Sin embargo, sentir sus temblorosas manos sobre las suyas le daba seguridad.

– Tetsurō – pronunciar su nombre le produjo un cosquilleo en los labios y una tibia sensación en la boca del estómago. Lo hizo, fue agradable y muy vergonzoso, sus mejillas ardían y un fugaz vistazo a su reflejo en los emocionados ojos de Kuroo le comprobó que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. – Bien, ya está ahora...

Sin previo aviso Kuroo lo abrazó – Otra vez – susurró – Déjame escucharlo otra vez...por favor.

– Tetsurō...

Su abrazo se apretó – Otra vez...

– Aunque vuelva a decirlo no quiere decir que vaya a poder...

– Lo sé – le interrumpió Kuroo, el movimiento de sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello le causaba un cosquilleo agradable – Por eso digámoslo un montón, todos los días...Toda la vida ¿Estás de acuerdo? Kei.

– No quiero tener que soportarte toda la vida. – murmuró avergonzado, su rostro quemaba.

Kuroo se apartó y le dio una radiante sonrisa – Por favor cuída de mí a partir de ahora, Kei.

 _"Idiota"_ pensó Tsukishima ¿Acaso no sabía lo que esa sonrisa y esas palabras estaba haciendo a su corazón? ¿Que si moría? Sin poder soportarlo, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Kuroo y aferró sus manos a su espalda ¿Por qué Kuroo siempre decía cosas tan vergonzosas? Respiró un par de veces y cuando al fin estuvo seguro de que podría hablar con normalidad elevó la mirada.

– También cuida me mi...Tetsurō...

 **.X.**

* * *

 **NT: En Japón se les llama por su primer nombre a personas cercanas, familiares, mejores amigos, la pareja... El no llamar a alguien por un honorífico (San, Kun, Sama) significa simplemente que hay muchísima confianza entre ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Gracias por leer 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Besos (BokuTsuki)

**Beso** **s** **(BokuTsuki)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NT: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Descubrí que soy pésima escribiendo Drabbles T-T este capítulo es demasiado largo para ser un Drabble, pero, a mi parecer, demasiado corto para llamarlo OS.**

 **Probablemente los siguientes capítulos tengan una extensión similar a este, lo siento (?**

 **De igual forma espero que sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

 **.X.**

Tenía quince años cuando recibió su primer beso; fue suave, con un ligero sabor a sudor y nervios adolecentes, nada del otro mundo; un primer contacto torpe, movimientos inexpertos y una lengua atrevida que trató, sin éxito, de sumarse a la ecuación. No hubo choques eléctricos en su piel, ni mariposas en el estómago o vio luces de colores frente a su ojos, pero si hubo calor; uno que aumentaba exponencialmente y que les impidió apartar las manos de sus cuerpos y separarse de la boca contraria hasta que alguien irrumpió al depósito donde estaban.

 _"Vergonzoso"_

Su primer beso no fue nada especial, pero si algo impactante para un muchacho de su edad y que marcó su entrada a un nuevo mundo.

Hubo otros chicos después de ese primero, no tenía una larga lista digna de un conquistador, pero si hubo más de uno y por supuesto, muchos más besos; ardientes como el fuego, dulces como la miel, atrevidos, salvajes, violentos, más y más besos que no conocían la timidez, besos que superaban con creces a los anteriores.

 _"Genial"_

Tsukishima no era una persona exigente, pero si tenía un estándar; estándar que todas sus anteriores parejas habían cumplido e incluso superado. Entonces ¿Por qué rayos salía con alguien como Bokuto Kōtarō?

Un débil gemido escapó de sus labios, apoyó las manos contra el colchón impidiendo que el peso sobre su cuerpo le hiciera caer de espaldas y elevó las caderas frotando su entrepierna contra la erección contraria. Las inquietas manos de Bokuto ya le habían despojado de todo salvo la ropa interior, prenda contra la que batallaba negándose a liberar sus labios, lamiéndolos con desesperación.

El rubio sintió sus dientes rozarle y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; iba a pasar otra vez − Bokuto...san...− jadeó Tsukishima.

El mayor dejó salir un gruñido como respuesta, no lo estaba escuchando. Mordió su labio superior pasando inmediatamente a succionar el inferior entre sus dientes y, tal y como supuso que ocurriría, le dio un fuerte mordisco. Tsukishima maldijo a causa del intenso dolor antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara y pusiera distancia entre los dos.

 _"Fatal"_

− ¡Maldición! − exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca, sintiendo la ligera hinchazón de su piel bajo sus dedos. Sabía que eso pasaría − ¡Me mordiste otra vez!

− Lo siento, me deje llevar − se disculpó inclinándose para evaluar el daño por sí mismo − Esta bien. No está sangrando, solo está un poco inflamado. − Bokuto lo miró apenado − Lo siento, tal vez sane más rápido si le doy un beso.

Tsukishima le dio una mirada furibunda, otro beso y terminaría arrancándole el labio − Dejémoslo hasta aquí, estoy cansado. Vamos a dormir. − dijo recostándose sobre uno de sus costados.

Bokuto permaneció inusualmente callado, ni siquiera se movió de su sitio; Tsukishima sabía lo que eso significaba y entonces comenzó la cuenta regresiva _"tres, dos, uno"_

− Pero, Tsukki − se quejó dando ligeros saltitos sobre la cama que le hicieron voltearse boca arriba sin esfuerzo − No hemos tenido sexo en un mes.

− ¿Y de quien es la culpa? − contraatacó con claro tono de sarcasmo.

− Puedo hacerlo bien esta vez − murmuró inclinándose sobre él.

Tsukishima apoyó una mano sobre su pecho − Ya no quiero hacerlo − todo el calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido con ese mordisco, ahora solo estaba molesto.

− Solo un beso − Bokuto tenía bonitos ojos, de un impresionante dorado que destallaba más que el oro y si apartaba los ojos podía encontrarse con un cuerpo muy bien moldeado, cuyos duros músculos se tensaban contra su palma haciéndole flaquear − Solo uno ¿Si? Prometo hacerlo bien.

Ambos ya estaban desnudos y Bokuto ya estaba sobre él, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, el mentolado aroma del dentífrico en su aliento y sus músculos presionarse contra su cuerpo…¡Demonios! Ya lo tenía − De acuerdo − ya lo conocía, no iba a dejar de molestarlo − Pero si vuelves a morderme voy a hacer lo mismo contigo, pero no en tu boca.

− D-de acuerdo − susurró terminando con la poca distancia que los separaba.

Sus besos eran…No eran los mejores besos que había recibido; abría demasiado la boca, sus dientes casi siempre rozaban con los suyos y el área alrededor de su boca terminaba cubierta de saliva, no podía negar que era intenso, tanto que terminaba mordiéndole y rompiendo el momento la mayoría de las veces, y sus manos, a pesar de que sabían dónde tocar, eran extremadamente inquietas. No se preocupaba por la técnica como Akaashi lo hacía o lo invitaba a participar en una lucha de poder como Kuroo, incluso Kageyama tenía una cualidad que le resultaba atractiva al momento de besar, pero Bokuto…Bokuto era malo.

Entonces ¿Por qué seguía con él, quien claramente era pésimo en eso?

− Dijiste que solo sería un beso − jadeó Tsukishima. Los labios del mayor se encontraban succionando la piel de su cuello donde su pulso latía, era su lugar más sensible. Se sentía demasiado bien.

− No me has apartado, así que creo que está bien.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, tendría que haber dicho algo al respecto, pero se sentía bien y no quería que parara; su cuello era uno de los puntos que la boca de Bokuto sabia como tratar. El área detrás de su oreja le hacía temblar de placer, la succión en el lóbulo de su oreja le hacía gemir de agonía y era una deliciosa tortura cuando mordisqueaba sus pezones. Lo desarmaba por completo.

− Bo-Bokuto…ya…− su respiración era entrecortada y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, y había algo peligroso en ese dedo que acariciaba el contorno de su entrada − Ya es suficiente…detente − sus labios se movían cada vez más y más abajo invitándolo al abandono, pero no iba a ceder – Bokuto…− la mirada del bicolor se oscureció y era malditamente atractiva mientras le observaba elevar sus caderas, lo hipnotizaba – Es…espera, no…ahí no…

Sus manos se aferraron a la sabanas y su espalda se arqueó en un ángulo que parecía imposible ante el primer lengüetazo – No…No…No pares…Maldición, no pares − todas sus defensas se perdieron en esa boca suya tan hábil y moría de ganas por ser devorado por él. – Maldición…Maldición…Te amo…− gimió con el placer quemando en cada poro de su piel, rápido, duro, sin tregua y voraz, Bokuto atacaba su entrada disparando sensaciones y gemidos que se estrangulaban en su garganta y lo enloquecían.

Su lengua torturaba con cada lento, pero certero movimiento, su boca le succiona a besos húmedos y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes deseando más contacto – Métela hasta el fondo – gimoteó.

Bokuto alzó la vista hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que lo irritó, odiaba cuando le hacía rogar. Iba borrar esa sonrisa cuando fuera su turno y pudiera montarlo.

Tsukishima contuvo un grito ahogado ante un certero toque sobre su próstata y empujó su trasero hacia adelante pegándolo más a su cara. Magnifico, no podía encontrar otra palabra para definirlo. Era una maravilla, le hacía sentir codiciado y le daba la satisfacción que tanto había estado buscando.

Bokuto podía ser malo besando, su técnica era pésima, sin embargo tenía una cualidad que lo diferenciaba de los demás, una que le hacía ver mucho más que chispas de colores frente a sus ojos y por la cual esos tres años de noviazgo y dos de casados habían valido la pena. Usaba su maldita lengua mejor que nadie...

 _"Maravilloso"_

Se mordió los labios en un vano intento por reprimir el potente gemido que anunciaba su liberación. Era demasiado bueno, lo transportaba a otra dimensión; le dejaba sin habla, nublaba su vista y le hacía perder la razón. El deseo hervía en su interior, quemándole con la expectativa de una larga noche en sus brazos. Nunca podría cansarse de eso.

– También te amo – dijo con voz ronca antes de lamerse los labios; Tsukishima siguió el sensual movimiento de su lengua hasta que volvió a su cavidad bucal y sonrió.

Lo amaba. Era molesto e infantil, pero lo amaba.

Antes de conocerlo jamás se habría imaginada que existían besos que no se daban en la boca.

Y haberlo descubierto con él fue lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido...no lo cambiaría aunque tuviera la oportunidad.

 _"Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso"_

 **.X.**

* * *

 **3 Gracias por leer 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sin límites (KuroTsuki)

**Sin límites (KuroTsuki)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NT: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Otro KuroTsuki X3 supongo que vamos a ver más de esta pareja…los amo!**

* * *

 **.X.**

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, no sé oía ruido en la casa, el silencio solo roto por los típicos y nada molestos ruidos nocturnos usuales inundaba su habitación. Era una noche apacible, el resplandor de la blanca luna vertía calma y silencio, al tiempo que su luz llenaba de quietud su corazón, calmado su ansiedad.

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que su mente se inundara de imágenes y recuerdos agradables, y por un momento olvidó todos y cada uno de los problemas que le aquejaban. Solo eran él y sus recuerdos.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de pequeñas piedrecillas impactarse contra su ventana; el joven rubio abrió los ojos automáticamente y se aproximó a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y su pecho se llenó de calidez al verlo ahí, parado en el jardín con la luz de la luna bañándolo y resaltando su siempre atractiva sonrisa.

Había esperado tanto por verlo.

Repentinamente su corazón dio un vuelco y se apresuró a tomar la mochila que previamente había preparado y que reposaba junto a su cama; aquello que había estado esperando toda la semana estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Abrió la ventana tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible e inmediatamente el pelinegro adoptó una pose teatral alzando la mano derecha y posando la izquierda sobre su corazón.

– Rapunzel ¡Oh! Rapunzel, deja caer tu dorada cabellera – su voz llegó en un fino susurró a su oídos y el rubio rodó los ojos ¿En verdad estaba seguro de que quería dar ese paso con esa persona? – ¡Rapunzel! – chasqueó la lengua y antes de que siguiera con su tonta obra improvisada lanzó la mochila por la ventana, procurando que callera justo sobre su cara.

El pelinegro reprimió un quejido de sorpresa, colgó la mochila sobre su hombro, lo miró con una sonrisa mientras tallaba el área del impacto y, luego, para sorpresa del rubio, movió los labios en un silencioso "Te amo, Kei"

Tsukishima le devolvió una tímida sonrisa; no tenía dudas, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida.

Aguardó unos segundos para ver si el ruido había despertado a alguien en la casa, pero el silencio no se vio afectado. Entonces, trepó la ventana y, como lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones, dio un salto logrando aferrarse a una de las ramas del gran árbol junto a su habitación. Con esfuerzo logró afianzarse de aquella con las piernas y se deslizó hasta el tronco mientras apartaba las pequeñas ramas que se enredaban en su cabello. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no caería, miró hacia abajo, solo unos metros lo separaban de la tierra.

Bajó la siguiente rama con sigilo, cuidando que las más pequeñas no se enterrarán en sus ojos y al llegar cerca del suelo, sintió unos fuertes brazos envolver su cintura y el rubio permitió que le ayudará a bajar del árbol y que lo volteara con delicadeza.

– ¿Rapunzel? ¿En serio? – habló el con fingida molestia y clara burla en sus palabras.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros – Lo sé, no fue la mejor elección. Sonreíste más cuando personifique a Romeo...

– Deja de ser tan ridículo...

El pelinegro sonrió tomándole ambas manos y las besó en las palmas, el dorso, los nudillos y los dedos con ternura y pasión – Los hombres nos volvemos ridículos cuando estamos con la persona que amamos.

– También soy un hombre – murmuró.

– Tú eres especial – enredó una mano con la suya, la otra la llevó hacia su rostro y quitó de su cabello un par de hojas y pequeñas ramas – Kei ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto conmigo? Comprenderá si cambiaste de opinión, si nos vamos ahora jamás vas a...

– Kuroo – le interrumpió el rubio – ¿Dónde estacionaste el auto?

– junto al parque a tres cuadras de aquí...

– Entonces – el rubio se apartó unos pasos de Kuroo, tomó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó hacia la ventana, que se rompió en trozos con el impacto – Corre – dijo tomando su mano.

Kuroo dejó salir un jadeó, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y emprendió carrera junto con el rubio.

Su familia llamó a su relación de muchas formas _"Antinatural" "Una confusión" "Un experimentó producto de la curiosidad" "Una enfermedad mental" "Una abominación"_ sin embargo, Kuroo y Tsukishima sabían la verdad; sabían que aquello que los unía era ese magnífico sentimiento llamado "amor" no había nada más que eso...no importaba nada más que eso.

Corrieron sintiendo la brisa nocturna acariciando su rostro y moviendo su cabello, sus corazones latían eufóricos y una magnífica sensación de libertad los inundó. A partir de ahora podrían amarse sin ataduras, sin restricciones.

Sin límites...

 **.X.**

* * *

 **.X. Gracias por leer .X.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4: Para siempre (UshiTsuki)

**Para siempre (UshiTsuki)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NT: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **¡Aquí el siguiente drabble!**

* * *

 **.X.**

Tsukishima ató la cinta de la fina bata blanca, sintiendo como su delicado y suave roce hormigueaba sobre su piel desnuda a cada movimiento que daba. Observó su imagen en el espejo y frunció ligeramente el ceño; su tez pálida resaltaba ese molesto y tenue tono rosa cereza en sus labios. Lo detestaba. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto, era uno de los tantos aspectos de su raza que no podía cambar aunque quisiera.

Pasó los dedos por su aun húmedo cabello, salió de la habitación y caminó por el frio y largo pasillo iluminado a trechos por la pálida luz de la luna llena. Por un breve momento de cobardía, se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal y retomó su camino con renovada seguridad al rememorar la razón por la que estaba haciendo eso _"Mi decisión"_ pensó con firmeza, mientras el sonido amortiguado de sus pies descalzos por el suelo de mármol rompía el silencio de la media noche.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta negra de madera y el cobarde impulso de huir causó que su mano se detuviera justo antes de golpearla _"Tal vez no es el momento, quizá deba volver"_ vaciló _._ Permaneció quieto durante unos segundos, sin respirar, debatiéndose entre tocar o volver. Sin embargo no esperaba que aquella persona se percatara de su presencia.

− La puerta está abierta, entra − dijo una voz serena y profunda, desde el interior de la habitación.

El cuerpo de Tsukishima tembló e inmediatamente apretó los puños alejando cualquier atisbo de duda, ya había llegado hasta ahí, no iba a marcharse como un cobarde. Respiró profundamente y exhaló el aire poco a poco antes de empujar la puerta sin cerrojo e ingresar lentamente a aquella habitación iluminada por únicamente por el resplandor de una lámpara.

Se detuvo justo frente a la cama donde aquel hombre de estoica expresión yacía observándolo con un tinte de interés en sus aceitunados ojos y una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo acumulándose en sus mejillas.

Tratando de guardar la compostura y sin quitar los ojos del contrario, Tsukishima llevó las manos hacia el nudo que sujetaba su bata. Era el momento.

– Espera – le detuvo el mayor acercándose a él – permíteme ser quien lo haga. –El rubio dejó caer lentamente las manos hacia los costados y asintió silenciosamente. Ushijima tiró suavemente de la cinta deshaciendo el nudo con suma facilidad y lo atrajo hacia él, apretando sus caderas contra su cuerpo – ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿No vas a retractarte está vez? ¿No vas a correr como la última vez?

La esencia natural de su cuerpo, esa que no podía comparar con nada que hubiera percibido antes y que era salvaje, inundó sus fosas nasales e hizo estremecer su cuerpo – Está vez...No voy a huir a ningún lado – apoyo ambas manos sobre su duro pecho apartándolo unos sentimientos y sin dejar de mirarle, dejó caer lentamente su bata el suelo – Toma todo lo que desees de mí...tómalo todo...

El deseo destelló en sus ojos y una sonrisa surco sus labios, volvió a atraer su ahora desnudo cuerpo contra él y recorrió cuello con la boca, acariciando su piel con los labios, mordisqueándolo y arrancándole suspiros que iban aumentando de volumen.

– Tsukishima Kei, borra el recuerdo de ese hombre de tu mente...para siempre – acunó su rostro con una mano y le miró – Se mío...Solo mío…

Tsukishima cerró los ojos unos instantes, disfrutando de sus caricias y abrió los ojos – Borra su recuerdo de mi piel, desvanece su imagen de mi mente y...– hizo una pausa acercándose hasta quedar a escasos sentimientos de sus labios – Hazme tuyo...completamente tuyo.

El agarre en su cintura se apretó y sus labios se unieron desatando el fuego de su pasión. Tsukishima se las arregló para despojarlo de su camisa sin romper el beso y detener las caricias, necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba olvidar al hombre que, con encantadoras mientras robó su corazón, lo convenció de ir con él a aquel viaje que marcó su vida y traicionó su confianza al usarlo como simple mercancía para comerciar.

Pero, más que eso, necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía por el hombre, que con su gran fortuna había adquirido su cuerpo. Que era lo que sentía por Ushijima Wakatoshi, el hombre que había decidido no forzar su voluntad y esperar por casi un año por él, el hombre cuya ausencia anteriormente celebraba y ahora le provocaba un vacío en el pecho. Quería descubrir por qué su compañía le daba placer, por qué sus besos ocasionales de pronto habían dejado de ser suficientes, por qué su presencia le daba paz y por qué entre sus brazos podía sentir la seguridad que no había experimentado jamás.

– De ahora en adelante mírame solo a mi…piensa solo en mi – murmuró empujándolo con su cuerpo hasta que los dos cayeron a la cama – A partir de ahora vas a ser mío…mío por siempre. – tomó sus muslos, acariciándolos con pasión antes de enredarlos en su cintura y entro en él dejando salir un gruñido de placer.

 _"¿Por siempre?"_ pensó Tsukishima, su cuerpo y mente fueron atacados por latigazos de dolor y placer que se mezclaron, y una desconocida lujuria le recorrió las venas. ¿En verdad Ushijima lo querría para siempre? ¿No iba a botarlo ahora que había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba? No sería extraño que lo hiciera, estaba preparado mentalmente para ello, sin embargo aun sin una marca en su cuello, resentiría su ausencia.

– Ta amo…no sé cómo pasó, pero el deseo que sentí al verte en aquella subasta se transformó en esto…y ahora no puedo dejarte – completamente lleno, su interior quemaba – No quiero dejarte.

Entonces le sintió anudarse y mientras su cuerpo temblaba alcanzando el más alto nivel de placer y su pecho se hinchaba a tal punto que creyó que explotaría; sintió que la ansiedad, el miedo y la inseguridad desaparecían, y fueron remplazadas por una increíble sensación de bienestar.

– Quédate conmigo para siempre… – le dijo con la voz ronca de deseo, de pasión, y con su cálido aliento chocando contra su nuca ¡Él iba a hacerlo!

Con el corazón en la garganta y casi sin aire en los pulmones, Tsukishima solo asintió mientras comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas lágrimas de dolor y placer. Era suyo, ahora le pertenecía a Ushijima y cuando este lo tomó entre sus brazos y le sonrió como jamás le había visto hacer, supo que él también le pertenecía.

Sin dudas y sin miedos, seria suyo…suyo por siempre y para siempre.

 **.X.**

* * *

 **Por alguna razón, siento la imperiosa necesidad de convertir este Drabble en un Longfic…o tal vez un Three Shoot…**

 **Con la misma pareja o quizá una diferente…lo estoy considerando muy fuerte…**

 **.X. Gracias por leer .X.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
